


Sickness is overwhelming

by roisa_is_life



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: Luisa is sick and Rose gets to take care of her





	Sickness is overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> Rose taking care of Luisa? Don't tell me it's not cute. I hope you like it :)))

"Damnit Luisa." Rose said as she tried to call Luisa again on her cell phone.

Last week ended like a lot of other weeks did. With their affair blowing up, both sides getting really mad, and the slamming of doors as one had just walked out again. 

Rose hated it but it wasn't like there was much for her to do about it. She needed Emilio for his hotel. Her plan was far more important than any feeling she may have for this beautiful,no, beautiful is an under statement, absolutely gorgeous woman. 

Their affairs had normally ended like this. It wasn't new to Rose, but it doesn't make it hurt any less, if not more.

Luisa had stormed out of her room a week ago and Rose hasn't heard from her since. Rose was really worried with a number of bad things that could have happened to Luisa going through her mind. What if she got into a really bad accident? What if she was out drinking again and had been kidnapped? What if she accidentally walked out in front of a car? All the what if's circling around in her head really wasn't helping her situation.

Rose's heart is racing as her head manages to come up with every bad scenario that it could possibly come up with.

"Fuck it." Rose said as she grabbed the keys to her car and her pocketbook and hurried out of her room practically slamming the door behind her.

Emilio wouldn't notice her absense for the shear fact that he was most likely busy with everything else at the hotel. Too busy to pay her any mind.

When Rose had reached her car, she hurried up and put it in drive, not even making an effort to put on her seatbelt as that was the last thing on her mind. Miami police weren't even out today so she didnt get a ticket for going at least 20 miles over the speed limit. She had to make sure she was okay. That Luisa wasn't hurt or worst of all dead. 

Rose threw her car in park and practically ran up to the front door. She wasn't even sure if she had locked her car. Whatever, that's not important right now.

The door man of Luisa's apartment had already met Rose before on multiple occasions but didn't think twice about what those occasions were. So as soon as Rose stepped up to the mat the door had already been opened. 

Rose quickly got into the elevator and clicked on the numbers to Luisa's floor.

As the numbers changed and the elevator slowly rose up, it gave her some time to try to control her breathing and calm down. She wasn't sure what she would find. A drunk Luisa? A broken Luisa? An angry Luisa? Honestly, it could be all three.

She ran up to Luisa's door and knocked. When she didn't get an answer her heart rate quickened. So she knocked again. No answer. Rose had grabbed to spare key that Luisa had given her a couple months back and unlocked the door, stepping inside to begin her search for the brunette. 

No chairs had fallen over, no mess in the kitchen, no empty bottles lying around. Good" Rose thought, at least she isn't drinking.

"Luisa?" Rose called out sitting her bag down on the table making her way around the apartment.

"In here." A raspy voice, barely hearable came from the bedroom.

When Rose walked in, she was relieved. Luisa was okay. Nothing happened to her. She was fine, she is still here and she is still breathing.

Well, barely, because judging by her looks, she doesn't look that great.  
That's why Luisa hasn't been answering my calls or texts. She's sick, Luisa is just sick. 

"You don't look that good." Rose said as she walked over and sat beside the sick brunette on the bed.

"I feel like I'm going to die." Luisa said, burrowing her head further into her pillow to try to somehow block out the light that was coming in through the windows that was not helping her headache any.

Rose put her hand ever so gently on Luisa's forehead. She was burning up.

"Where do you keep your thermometer?" Rose asked, not yet extracting her hand, but rubbing Luisa's cheekbone lightly.

"Why?" Luisa asked making a disgusted face that Rise had adored.

"Because you feel like you have a fever and you are really pale." Rose said with a concerned expression on her face.

"If I'm sick you shouldn't be here. I don't want to get you sick." Luisa said with a sorryful look on her face.

"If I get sick, then I get sick and then you will have to take care of me, but until that happens I'm here until you start feeling better." Rose said with a small smile.

That was the most perfect thing Rose could have possibly said in that moment.

"Now, where is the thermometer?" Rose asked standing up from the bed.

"Second drawer down from beside the refrigerator." Luisa said pulling the covers up so it covers her shoulders.

"Ok. I'll be right back" Rose said with a smile as she leaned down to softly kiss Luisa's forehead.

This made Luisa's nose crinkle in a way that made Ross's stomach fill with butterflies. How could someome who looks so sick be so cute? 

Rose went to the kitchen and searches for the thermometer. She wasn't sure she was going to ever find it under all of the papers in her drawer. After taking out pretty much all of the paper, she found it in the very back of the drawer. Rose started to put the papers back when Luisa had started coughing. Rose felt so terrible that Luisa had to even ve sick, she would take it away if she could, but sadly, she couldn't.

On her way back to the bedroom she grabbed a cup of water for Luisa.

She handed the glass over to Luisa. "Here, drink." Rose said as the brunette took the glass and started to sip from it.

"Now, lets see if I should really be concerned." Rose said as she brought the thermometer up to Luisa's lips. Rose watched and Luisa's lips hypnotically wrapped around the thermometer.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours. They did that a lot, especially when they were alone. They just stared. Not exactly knowing why, but knowing it felt really good to just be able to see each other.

Then the beeping of the thermometer interupted the nice bubble they had created for themselves.

Luisa's fever was high but not high enough to make a trip to the hospital or anything. 

"You may be here in the bed for a couple days." Rose said as she put the thermometer back into the container and laid it on the bedside table.

"Ugh. I hate being sick." Luisa said as she dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Yea I know." Rose said as she caresses the side of Luisa's face. "I'm gonna get you some medicine, do you need anything?" 

"Some apple juice?" Luisa asked with a pleading look.

"You got it." Rise said as she had gotten up to go retrieve the medicine and juice.

Rose didn't know much about taking care of ither people when they were sick, let alone someone she really cared about. But she knew she had to pull through because as much as she loved being this close to the brunette and being able to actually take care if her needs first, she really just wanted Luisa to feel better. 

She was rummaging through the medicine cabinet (good thing Luisa was a doctor and always had some kind of medicine on standby) when she heard Luisa break out into another coughing fit. This one was worse than the last. She went ahead and grabbed cough medicine while she was there. She grabbed a glass and some apple juice and started to make her way back to Luisa. 

"Hey" Rose said as she starting rubbing Luisa's back waiting for her to turn over so she could take her medicine. 

Luisa turned around and took the medicine just as Rose had instructed her too.

"How come you listen to what I say only when you're sick?" Rose asked with a grin on her face.

"I don't know. I just like the idea of you taking care of me I guess." Luisa said and she took as she took a sip of her juice and laid back down.

Yeah, Rose liked the idea of her taking care of Luisa too, she liked the idea a lot.

"Hey Rose." Luisa asked, bringing Rose back out of her thoughts.

"Yes Luisa."

"Is my father expecting you back tonight or anytime soon?" Luisa said with expectant eyes.

"I texted him whike I was in the kitchen. I told him I was just going to stay over here for the weekend to have some bonding time with you.If that's alright. I can sleep in the guest room" Rose said as she started rubbing small soothing circles on Luisa's stomach.

"Yes, thats perfectly okay." Luisa said with a small smile on her face.

This was one of the first times Luisa had smiled since becoming sick.

"Rose? Can I ask one more favor?" Luisa said looking down at her fingers that she had been fidgiting with for the past 5 minutes.

"Ask away."

"Could you sleep in here tonight. Just for tonight. I mean you dont have to if you don't want to I was just thinking tha-"

"Of course I will stay in here." Rose said, cutting off Luisa's sentence.

"Good. I get nightmares when I get sick sometimes." Luisa said, almost embarrassed, no, completely embarrassed.

Even after they had sex and times were vulnerable, Luisa would never admit that out of the simple fact that she didn't want Rose to see her as someone who actually got nightmares and was actually scared of things. Luisa has always just wanted to be someone that Rose would really admire. Luisa didn't know it, but she didn't have to try to get Rose to admire her, Rose already did. She admired everything about the beautiful brunette. 

"Well, you won't have to worry about nightmares. I will be right here."Rose said as she stood up, discarded her clothes and crawled into bed beside Luisa so she could hold her.

"Go to sleep. You need rest if you want to get over this." Rose said as she started stroking Luisa's hair.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Luisa said.

This made Rose's heart sink. The fact that Luisa had become so used to her leaving when she had woken up in the morning. She didn't want it to be like this. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with Luisa. It was never part of the plan. The plan, Rose thought. Is the plan even worth it anymore. Yes, it had to be. It will all work out in the end Rose thought. Everything will go back to the way it was before she met Luisa. It wasn't. Rose knew it wouldn't, but still some part of hdr believed it would.

"I will be here, right by your side when you wake up." Rose replied. Her reply was never heard, because when Rose looked down the brunette had already fallen asleep. 

"Goodnight Luisa." Rose said and she kissed Luisa softly and Luisa tucked her head further under Rose's chin.

Rose wished every night could be like this. She knew it couldn't but it didn't stop Rose from dreaming about it. Dreaming about a world where Rose and Luisa actually got their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part two, might not. I guess it just depends on how I feel about it later. Leavd kudos and comments. Constructed Critisism is welcome :)))


End file.
